Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The Unseen Adventures Episode Guide
This is an episode guide for Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The Unseen Adventures. Season 1 Episode 1: A New Threat Ben, Gwen, and Kevin face off against a mysterious enemy, who bears a striking resemblence to an old foe. Episode 2: Stolen Property Ben and his team track down the stolen Plumber ship. Episode 3: Trouble Date Ben agrees to go on a date with Julie, but it gets ruined when Sunder shows up. Episode 4: Chill Out Some Necrofriggian colonists plan to freeze Earth. Episode 5: Hive Mind Dr. Animo makes a hive full of mutant bees. Episode 6: Elephant Man Trumpibulor is rampaging around, but Gwen has to finish her homework. Episode 7: Crash and Burn Kevin enters a drag race across downtown Bellwood, where the winner gets 1,000 taydens! Episode 8: Monster Malefic absorbs the Ultamatrix. Episode 9: Warzone Malefic, now called Monster, frees his brother, Aggregor. Episode 10: Fishin' Trip Max takes Gwen and Ben on a fishing trip, where a Krakken attacks. Episode 11: Plumbing Problem Xenocytes infect Ben's neighborhood. Episode 12: Monster Rampage, Part 1 Monster starts rampaging around, and Kevin must make a sacrifice to defeat him. Episode 13: Monster Rampage, Part 2 Kevin goes mad with power. Season 2 Episode 1: Dak Attacks A Tetramand crimelord named Dak attacks Galvan Mark II. Episode 2: Forever and Beyond The Forever Knights stumble across the Unitrix. Episode 3: Dog Days Ben as Wildmutt has some serious problems when Dr Animo's mutant fleas inhabit his body. Episode 4: Emperor Psyphon Psyphon takes over Vilgax's empire. Episode 5: Cold Feet The Leader of the Necrofriggian colonists loses his son. Episode 6: Relics Darkstar discovers a powerful ancient Galvan artifact. Episode 7: TBA Episode 12: Hard Target Psyphon, Argit, the Vreedle Brothers, and the Forever Knights are all after a dangerous weapon. Episode 13: Winner Take All Dak challenges Ben to a one-on-one brawl for Earth! Season 3 Episode 1: Generator Rex Returns, Part 1 Ben and Rex work together once more to defeat Alpha. Episode 2: Generator Rex Returns, Part 2 Ben and Rex must defeat Alpha once and for all. Episode 3: Supercharged Elena finds a way to seemingly enhance the power of her nanochips. Episode 4: The Unstoppable Techadon Ben, Gwen, and Kevin meet a Techadon robot that can't be destroyed! Episode 5: Remote Control Someone is using mind control headbands to turn the Ultimate forms against Ben. Episode 6: 10,000 Years Join Ben, Ben 10,000, and Paradox on their journey through time. Episode 7: Darkness Within Zs'Skayr, the Mummy, and the Yenaldooshi return. Episode 8: Trials In Diagon's dimension, Vilgax faces many trials in order to become Diagon's new herald. Episode 9: Plumber Academy Meet Rook Blonko---a young Plumber cadet---and join him on his journey through basic training. Episode 10: Enemies Mine Dr. Animo, Vulkanus, Ssserpent, and Captain Nemesis form an alliance to put an end to Ben. Episode 11: Dark Passage Albedo will stop at nothing to destroy Ben. Episode 12: Key to the Kingdom Gwen and Hex travel to Ledgerdomain to get Charmcaster back. Episode 13: Beginnings and Ends, Part 1 Vilgax must do one more thing in order to become Diagon's herald: destroy Ben Tennyson! Episode 14: Beginnings and Ends, Part 2 It's an all-out brawl: Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Sir, George, and the Forever Knights vs. Vilgax, Lucubra, and the Flame Keeper's Circle! Category:Episode Guides Category:Episode Guides Category:Lists Specials Speacial 1: The Goop Episode Ben gets stuck as Goop, can he use him to defeat a powerful enemy?! Category:Episode Guides Category:Episode Guides Category:Lists